


心上人心上有别人是一种怎样的体验？

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [49]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 现代AU, 知乎体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 张齐贤/吕蒙正, 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	心上人心上有别人是一种怎样的体验？

【情感】【爱】【X是种怎样的体验】  
心上人心上有别人是一种怎样的体验？

匿名用户的回答：

不邀自来。  
虽然现在我已经走出那段单恋，也有了很爱自己的男票，但想起前男神和他家那位，还是不胜唏嘘。看到题目忍不住叨叨几句，大家就当是听故事吧。  
声明：答主性别男，下文涉及人物基本都是GAY，不喜勿看。乱喷性向一律删评拉黑滚粗。

这得从十几年前（为保护隐私模糊下信息，见谅）说起，我刚硕士毕业找工作，比较幸运，投了没几份简历就被现在的公司录了。  
不过我面试那天其实特别狼狈，查了天气预报说没有雨，结果正要从地铁站出来的时候竟电闪雷鸣。正犹豫着是干等还是冲出去，我就听见身后有个很和气的声音说：“这位小哥，我看你的打扮，是要到××公司应聘的吧？”  
回头一看，是刚才在地铁上坐我在对面的男人，大约三十六七的年纪。很瘦，眉清目秀的，穿着一件干干净净的白衬衣，每颗扣子都扣得很齐整。当时我就觉得他不像直人，不过正事要紧，没来得及起其他的心思。  
当时我俩寒暄了几句，他就说要把自己的伞借出来。我稍微客套一下，听他说可以打电话让朋友来接，面试又确实很重要，也就接受了。临走前留了他的姓名和手机号。  
地铁站离公司大概还有十五分钟的路，我因为先前已经耽误了一点时间，就小跑过去（得亏没有滑倒）——结果走到了中途，眼前横冲直撞地晃出辆路虎，差点把我给撞翻了好嘛！虽然闪得快但是也撩了我一身泥TAT还不如淋雨呢好嘛。然后我就看见肇事车主摇下半面的玻璃，用那张虽帅然欠的狂霸拽脸上上下下打量了我几番，目光意味深长地落在我的头顶（现在想来，他看的应该是那把伞），嘟囔道“怎么走路呢这是”，然后他就把玻璃摇回去开走了！开开开开开开开走了！  
此时此刻我内心几乎是崩溃的，大概是“你以为你是谁啊开路虎了不起了吗×二代什么的最讨厌了快赔老子一个星期帮室友打水带饭求爷爷告姥姥才借到的高档正装来”之类脑内反复循环……纠结至少三分钟才继续前行，已经做好了打道回府的心理准备。  
但幸好我还是有点自尊心的，不肯没见过主考官就回去——而这拯救了我的面试。

事实证明世上还是好人多，又有人出手相助拉了我一把。  
那是个跟我年纪差不多的哥们（后来知道他其实比我大两岁，娃娃脸所以显得年轻），胖墩墩的很可亲（我习惯叫他小胖）。他面试的次序排在我前面，看我衣服脏了就主动提出等他面完将自己的正装借给我穿。小胖比我高比我壮，衣服穿起来有点拖沓，但总比原先那身强多了。更难得的是，在其他人都忙着临时抱佛脚的时候，小胖一直在安慰我说衣服不合适也没什么，只要发挥出水平完全可以弥补。  
PS：看评论有人问，提供点福（nve）利（gou）消息好了……小胖就是我现在的男票（。不是备胎！不是备胎！不是备胎谢谢！我和他本来都有暗恋对象的，后来各自死心才走到一起，我们日子过得好着呢。以及他不是死胖子而是壮，挺喜欢运动（虽然更喜欢吃_(:з」∠)_），而且他很厉害的一点都不短！不短！不短谢谢！绝对超过亚洲男性平均值了！  
面试开始的时间比之前说的晚，因为昨天HR姐姐突发家事要处理，BOSS心血来潮决定亲自上阵面我们——但是BOSS临场又跑出去不知干什么了——当然这对我来说是好事，可以多争取点时间调节心情，后来我就带着小胖给的满满正能量杀了进去。  
我以为自己已经走出心理阴影可以好好面试了……可我还是太年轻。  
BOSS那张脸我刚刚还见过啊！他就是那个肇事的路虎！  
当时真连甩手走人的心思都起过，最后还是舍不得。没办法，公司待遇好，刚毕业的穷学生太需要钱了。  
好在BOSS虽然眯了眯眼睛一副“很好，你这走路不看路还敢来应聘的家伙成功地引起了我的注意”的阴险表情，但在问题上真没怎么刁难我，挺中规中矩的。这种公私分明的态度多少挽回了我对他的印象分，等到面完往外走的时候我满脑子就都是“妈呀这个×二代老板不光脸好看身材也是极品以后天天对着他可有得撸哟”（×）

BOSS作风很利索，面试结果当场出来，我和小胖都过了。大喜之下我就说要请他吃饭，既为庆贺也为道谢。地方是他挑的，Y大（小胖的母校啦，离公司不远）附近的一家H省餐馆（我才知道小胖和我竟是同省同市老乡）。几个小菜两箱啤酒，天南地北聊得很开心。  
喝到差不多的时候，我随口问小胖干嘛这么帮我，不知道好人都没好报的吗（玩笑口气）。小胖愣了愣，说我长得挺像他一师兄的，特亲切，他看我那愁眉苦脸的蔫样就不忍心放着我不管。  
老实说这理由我听着有点不舒服，但当时（注意是当时）也没有想太多，毕竟本来是陌生人他没有义务对我好，再说小胖也没有坏心——出发点不管是啥至少帮了咱一把不是？  
结果说到这里不知触痛了小胖哪根弦，他大着舌头又喊了一箱啤酒来，基本上全自己吹掉。结果自然是烂成滩泥，还吐了人家一地……我当时就傻了，正满脑子“这人暗恋他师兄吧莫非是弯爱直天天看人和老婆（女票？）秀恩爱受了刺激”的时候，小胖的手机响了。  
……BGM是《爱的供养》。  
我心情无比复杂地把那个砖头一样厚的糯鸡鸭拿起来，来电显示是“师兄~”，我不会告诉你们当时我对着这个无比销魂的小波浪抖了三抖的。  
他师兄的声线挺温柔软和的，说XX（小胖大名的后俩字）呀今天面试的结果怎么样啦。虽然我是颜控而不是声控，还是骤然生出一睹信号那头佳人（？）芳容的冲动——不过总觉得这人听起来好像有点耳熟。  
我也没怎么多想，报了地点催家属来领人。  
结果就是，十分钟之后我和送伞姑娘（不）白衬衣君坐在那家馆子里面面相觑。  
这里可是帝都啊喂，不是十八线小县城啊喂，怎么就那么巧呢？

白师兄（老叫衬衣不太好，起个代称，他不姓白）想了想，说要不还是让我朋友过来帮忙。  
我当然没意见。他打电话的时候我就边装着欣赏对面挂着的那张《沁园春·雪》，边用余光瞄他的脸。别说，眉毛啊鼻子啊嘴巴啊还真有点像，就是眼睛不太一样——我的比较圆比较大，他的很细长，有意没意地带出点……怎么说呢，妩媚的意思出来。  
如此形容一个男的可能不合适，哪怕是GAY也不合适，不过我没找到更好的词。  
但是这样的他并不让人讨厌。如果不是造化弄人，也许我和白师兄本来能成为很好的朋友呢。  
说回那时候，白师兄打完电话跟我笑笑说“他（本能反应是男他，也确实是）马上就到”，然后拜托我以后要在工作中多关照小胖什么的。我一边跟他客气一边随口问他是哪里人现在何处高就的口水问题。  
结果他居然是Y大教授，虽然前面还挂着一个“副”字，但对四十出头的人来说也很了不起了（没错，我先前以貌取人低估了他的年龄）。我当即想起自己有个侄子明年要高考，成绩不错打算冲一冲报Y大，就决心跟他搞好关系，说不得以后有求人家的地方。

不过才刚有点“日后狂刷小胖好感进而拿下白师兄”的眉目，那位今天因为我被人麻烦了两次的“朋友”已经到了。  
……我觉得你们已经猜出来他是谁了怎么办。  
但当时我和我的新BOSS确实都惊呆了好嘛！我们互相指着对方的鼻子说“怎么又是你”“我才要问怎么老是你”好嘛！  
这个时候白师兄就一脸看好戏的表情歪在他座位里，端着高脚杯用呷红酒的优雅姿态喝里面的……可乐。等我们两人差点当场动起手来，他才慢悠悠地开口：  
“大老板，看来你在面试的时候和小L（就是我）不太愉快啊？”  
那双狐狸一样的眼睛漾满笑意，就像天上最亮的星星。  
我当时都被他电了下，刹那间涌起“此人如肯从我为他做一何妨”的念头——当然这种冲动来得快去得也快_(:з」∠)_不过BOSS看起来还挺无动于衷的，依然冷着一张俊脸，差点让我生出他是个直男的错觉。  
“我要早知道就是他害得你差点淋着雨，当时就把这人刷下去了。”  
我正待反唇相讥，就听见白师兄笑得更加厉害。  
“你要是早不知道，刚才打电话跟我抱怨说借伞的小朋友能力挺强舍不得放的是谁？”说着还一本正经地扭头看了看窗外，“我知道了，今天没有太阳光，定是有鬼溜出来摄走了你的手机……”

目瞪口呆.jpg←这是我。  
“【友善度】【友善度】，”BOSS的脸色青一阵红一阵，悻悻骂道，“公司如果哪天倒了，一定是因为你老在外人面前拆我台——那个谁，过来搭把手，【友善度】【友善度】这个醉鬼沉死了！”  
我居然随叫随到地就这么过去了……简直是天生狗腿没药医。  
白师兄在边上问我家住哪儿，完事说其实离小胖家也不远，顺路把我捎回去得了。BOSS阴阳怪气地来了句“这么多年了你怎么还是【友善度】【友善度】滥好心”，但也没说反对。  
而我？我当时CPU过载得都忘了反对。  
……再说免费的便车为何不搭，我还没坐过路虎呢（。  
俩人把死鱼一样的小胖扛上了后座，白师兄笑眯眯地过来说，让我来陪着他吧，小L你坐副驾跟你们老板交流交流感情。  
我们老板两把锃亮的眼刀“BIU”一下甩向了我。  
我说咳咳咳您别跟我客气，是我没看好让人喝醉了我有责任陪护，然后赶紧关车门，好险没打到白师兄。  
……BOSS的眼刀进化成眼枪，几乎在我脸上烧出两个洞。  
好在这次师兄没发表不同意见，乖乖地上了副驾。正在我努力调整姿势避免体积过大的小胖整个趴在我身上的时候，BOSS冷冰冰地来了句“把安全带给系上”。

可耻的是我居然认真思考了下怎样在这种状况下用安全带把某个醉鬼捆起来。  
还没等我智商归位，就听见白师兄软软的声音。  
“哎呀，这种天气又没人查这个，再说我还不相信你的技术么……”  
我觉得像小胖这么正直的人，他师兄应该不会做出向比自己小了快二十岁的男人撒娇这种事来，我也是醉了_(:з」∠)_  
然后我怀揣着某种不知所谓的心理抬起头来，偷偷向前边看过去——一看之下大惊失色，差点一巴掌把小胖的脑袋从我膝盖上抡到车底盖上。  
说时迟那时快，只见BOSS一把甩开方向盘（庆幸的是他之前并没点火），倾身过去，两臂一伸把白师兄（相比之下）瘦瘦小小的人整个儿圈在自己怀里。根据围观了整个过程的小L先生统计，他把那俩搭扣碰上之前在某人腰间摸了至少十五秒，愣是把好好一系安全带的动作整得像【友善度】【友善度】般色情。  
这两个人要是没有一腿，我把小胖给活吃了。  
“可不能让你撞死在我车上，晦气。”BOSS若无其事地回到驾驶座，用吃奶般的狠劲猛地踩下油门——这回小胖的脑袋真给颠下去了。  
我赶紧把他搀回来，再也不嫌弃这个酒气熏天的胖子，甚至有与其执手相看泪眼的冲动：  
兄弟，像我们这种误上黑车的单身狗，最恨的就是那些不分场合不分地点玩什么相爱相杀的野鸳鸯（鸳？）啊！

不过出乎我意料的是，在最初那段泄愤（火？）般的狂飙猛进后，BOSS的车风居然还挺稳。  
一点都不像早上那个差点把我撞飞的马路杀手。  
……所以果然因为急着去接心上人吗。  
老实说我并没无耻到刚认识就想挖人墙脚的地步，但当时真不知怎么特别失落……也许不该喝这么多酒吧。我对BOSS的第一印象也不好，对他性格为人各方面也没什么深入了解，光对那张脸就惦记成这样，也算是造孽了。  
白师兄也特别让我……佩服（抱歉找不到更好的词了），就这么给人轻薄了半天，居然一点脸色都没有。他还是若无其事地仰在座位上，抱着个白花花的长毛兔玩偶（跟整辆车的风格完全不搭，BOSS究竟是怎么想的OTL），不知从什么地方翻出了一把花花绿绿各种口味的阿尔卑斯，先在嘴里叼了一根，然后扭过头来甜甜地说了声“小L你要吃糖吗”。  
我用一种见鬼了的惊恐表情对着他摇头。  
白师兄皱皱眉头，用夹烟的姿势将自己嘴里的棒棒糖取下来，对我深沉地叹了口气（吐了个想象中的烟圈？），然后转了回去。  
“你们这些理科生啊，都不知道甜食的美。”他一边嘟哝，一边将车载CD给扭开了。  
自从BOSS登场后师兄吊诡的行为早就摧毁了我对他安静的美男子印象，哪怕此刻响的是偶爸刚弄死他我也不会奇怪。

然而响起来的居然是咿咿呀呀的唱戏声。  
“又是送京，”我正努力分辨曲词的时候BOSS凉凉的声音响起来，“听这么多年了都没腻歪？我就不明白赵匡胤那个死人有什么好！”  
……大哥，一千年前的醋你也吃啊？  
白师兄只是托着腮笑，“我这人心思最阴暗了，就喜欢看如花似玉的妹子被发卡，你又不是第一天知道。”  
“我看是那姓赵的不行，要不送上门的女人干嘛推开。”  
“人家见义勇为又不是为了报答，姑娘真以身相许，那就跟那俩强盗又有什么差别？所以赵太祖是大侠，你呢，就是个满脑子男盗女娼的小混混。”  
BOSS突然不说话了。  
当时风雨如晦，交通灯的黄光在雨刷一次次艰辛的努力下透射而来，仿佛要照穿你心底所有的阴影。车开得很慢，却让人生出随时随地会腾空而去脱离这尘世的错觉。我明明是个外人，却心跳如鼓，察觉将会有什么不可掌控的事情发生。  
“小混混满脑子明明都是你。”  
——这是我听过的最干巴生硬的情话，却好像每个字都有重量，落在地上能砸出斗大的坑来。

耳边一时只剩下生旦对唱的声音。  
你看——  
那吕梁山山连不断。  
那青石涧涧水长流。  
那水面上，漂着点点落花。  
落花有意随流水。  
流水无心恋落花。  
却为何？  
只因他有奔腾沧海之志。

“曾经沧海难为水。”白师兄最后是这么说的。  
“我在你心里就永远比不过他？”BOSS口气并不意外，但是听起来特别危险。  
“……不是。”我第一次从那个男人语中听出疲惫的意味，“我只是胆小，被淹死过一次，就不敢再下水了。”

我当时并不知道他们之间发生过什么（现在也不敢说自己就知道全部）。  
只是窃喜，原来并不是一对，而是BOSS单相思啊——那这样去追他就没有任何心理负担了，反倒是救我看上的男人脱离苦海。  
这种自以为是的傲慢很快就被狠狠地打了脸，这是后话。

路上大家都没再说话。回到小胖家里，白师兄去厨房给他煮粥熬解酒药。我和BOSS把人扔在床上，然后去了客厅歇着。  
他一边抄起遥控器摁电视，一边头也不回地叫我。  
我愣是把毫无感情色彩的三个字脑补出千回百转的曲折来，受宠若惊地表示老板有何事吩咐。  
“今天是我失态了，忘记还有外人在场。如果给你造成困扰，非常抱歉（此人语气里一点歉意都没有好不好）。这件事我不希望有第四个人知道，包括×××（小胖）在内。如果你露了出去，我会不惜代价进行报复。当然，如果你能保密，我也不会亏待自己手下的人。”  
当时我只觉得喉咙发苦，但还是笑着说：“BOSS放心，我一向是个有分寸的人。你是我的大老板，白先生是我的朋友……”  
后面那句虚伪至极的祝福还没来得及出口，就被他的冷哼打断。  
“别跟我说什么朋友不朋友的，”阴鸷的眼光居高临下地摔到我身上，“你不配。”  
有那么一瞬间我真想把他和白师兄一起掐死——【友善度】【友善度】这两个人真是有多么奇葩的锅，就少不了多么奇葩的盖。

可能是人性本贱吧，我虽然被BOSS说了这么难听的话，但还是泡人之心终不死。  
……也许这得赖BOSS的水平太高，个人不能代表所有GAY，但是我自己的慕强心理真是比一般的女性都厉害。看到此人怎么神挡杀神佛挡杀佛地一路领着公司业绩往上飙，就克制不住捧脸花痴“我的男神今天又帅得冒泡”，相比之下他有什么毛病都不是个事儿。  
包括心底有个白月光什么的……呀呀呀呸，那奇葩最多能算白莲花好嘛。  
谁能理解一边理直气壮地跟人搞暧昧，一边十动然拒原谅我不能爱你的脑回路啊！（PS：其实我一直到现在还有点替BOSS不值，然而感情的事就是愿打愿挨，真的。用师兄的话说，他像牛皮糖一样黏上了怪我咯_(:з」∠)_）  
我非常不理解为何白师兄这样的人能让如此优秀的BOSS喜欢，两人同龄的话我相信是靠脸，但是现在太说不过去了——又不是成化和万贵妃（×）。我宁愿相信师兄奇葩的外表之下隐藏着被BOSS的智慧发掘出来的内在美。  
出于知己知彼百战不殆的心理，我开始在工作之余偷偷搜集白师兄的资料。

之前我只知道他是Y大副教授，后来才知道他教的是历史系，搞隋唐五代方向。导师很厉害，是史学界仅存的几位泰斗之一。他自己也研究出了不少成果，出了三本专著，还有厚厚一摞论文。  
我都一一找来看了，甚至还为此淘宝了个知网账号（之前都是蹭学校买的数据库，毕业之后一夜回到解放前）。  
不得不承认此人确实有材料，我对那段历史完全不了解，可捧起他的书就撒不下手。  
……写得比小说还好看怎么破。  
虽然仍是不了解这跟BOSS对他的感情有何关系（从车上那段毫不留情的批判就可以看出，BOSS对古人完全不感冒嘛），但我确实因此对白师兄少了分鄙夷之情。  
后来还克制不住去Y大听了次LIVE版的课。三百人的阶梯教室挤得满满当当，墙两边都站着人。他指挥学生把窗帘拉上，讲台正上方的灯也关上。他自己就站在一片昏暗里面，没有PPT，没有板书，平平白白说了两个小时。  
那门课是关于敦煌学的，两节课的时间里他一直都在说归义军，说张议潮。  
他说这个人还那么年轻的时候就希望驱除鞑虏，将自由与和平带给自己的家乡，然后用一生去做了这一件事。  
从“海燕衔泥欲作巢，空堂无人却飞去”，到“赖得将军开归路，一振雄名天下知”。

下课之时掌声雷动。  
我正沉浸在那个故事里不能自拔，见他出了教室才如梦初醒地追上去，厚着脸皮问道，嘿嘿嘿白老师你还记得我么。  
白师兄回之以人模人样的笑容，一点都不像他——或者说不像在BOSS面前的他。  
“是小L啊，你入职以来还顺利吗？××最近如何了？”  
我被“我的情敌还记得我”以及“我（在历史学上）的偶像还记得我”这双重刺激搞得兴奋异常，BALABALA说了自己的一通事，然后猛然想到我天天围着BOSS转都没怎么注意小胖，瞬间尴尬。  
好在白师兄很体贴地没有接着问，反倒掏卡在Y大食堂请了我一顿（我试图婉拒，但被他以“我师弟的朋友也是我的师弟”的逻辑驳回了），期间鼓励我说“喜欢历史是好事，你们这些做生意的也不妨看点历史，很多问题可以看得更明智”。  
其身侧环绕的为人师表气场，差点让我以为上次那个迷得BOSS神魂颠倒的妖孽是自己臆想出来的。

饭后在我的死缠烂打和白师兄的默许之下，两个人开始绕着Y大压起了马路……那啥，散步消食。  
我绞尽脑汁想说到那天的事上去，最后决定先从《千里送京娘》入手。  
“白老师，您似乎对传统戏曲很有研究？”  
“我是从小就爱听戏，但最多只是个票友，有研究还说不上。”  
“我本来以为像您这样研究历史的人，对戏曲里篡改史事的地方都会很不满呢——比如说，历史上宋太祖在离家游历之前已经有了妻儿，那他就无论如何不可能跟赵京娘成亲呀。”  
“我倒不会这样想……首先，分清楚历史和戏曲中的人物形象，对绝大多数研究者来说是不难做到的，而一般历史爱好者就算混淆了这两者，也不会对史学产生太大的危害。其次，戏曲可能讲述的不是史实，但它可以反映戏曲创作年代的社会生活，以及那时人们对历史的理解，这本身也是历史学研究的对象。最后，历史的终极目的是追求真实，可谁说只有生活的真实才是真实，艺术的真实就不是真实呢？”  
我被他辩得没话可说，耸肩笑道：“您方才说自己是‘票友’，但对外行来说可是名家了。不知我今天有没有耳福听白老师唱一曲？”

他并不忸捏，稍微开了几下嗓子，张口就来。  
倒是我被吓了一跳，跑神跑得头几句都没听太清。只能分辨出他唱的是旦角，声音柔婉动听，并不造作。  
“……他把眼儿瞧着咱，咱把眼儿觑着他，他与咱，咱共他，两下里多牵挂。冤家！怎能够成就了姻缘，就死在阎王殿前，由他把那碓来舂、锯来解、把磨来挨、放在油锅里去煠。哎呀由他！火烧眉毛且顾眼下。”  
他唱的时候眼里波光流转，宛如两汪温暖如春的湖水，让你错觉自己便是他深爱的情人。  
我突然明白为什么BOSS这样爱他，换我先遇上，我也爱他。  
只是到底不甘心。

“这是书生小姐私定终身时唱的吗？”等他曲罢，我忍不住问。  
却见那人噗嗤一声笑了出来，眉眼弯弯。  
“不是，这是个小尼姑动了凡心，要逃下山嫁人时唱的。”  
“……那她后来嫁人没有？”  
“嗯，嫁了个小和尚，从另一座山上逃下来的。”  
“他们后来怎样？就这么快快活活地过了一辈子吗？山上没有来人捉他们回去？”  
“曲里并没唱，不过大约是快快活活地过了一辈子吧，兴许山上的人没有捉到他们呢。”  
“没有捉到就万事皆足了吗？若是那小和尚腻了，悔了，不想要和陪自己下山的人在一起了呢？”  
白师兄叹气的声音缓慢而悠长，竟有点像是在唱另一支曲子。  
“她既然说过‘火烧眉毛且顾眼下’，来日怎么样都可以。在最青春年少的时候享用过几年情爱的滋味，哪怕让自己烧起来的人不在了，回温也能暖一辈子。”

讲到这里，说的早不再是戏文，我和他都心知肚明。  
“师兄，你我这样‘逃下山’的人找个伴本来就不容易。”我竭力保持自己声音的平稳，“你如果不喜欢我们BOSS，就请你尽早离开他，而不是像现在这样利用他对你的爱，吊着他对你好！”  
白师兄闻言挑了挑眉毛。  
“你喜欢他。”  
我被他这句不咸不淡的话搞得愈发火冒三丈，“我喜欢他怎么了？你把人家当备胎，还不许别人一心一意地对他好？我是他的业务助理，至少我能帮他把公司做大做强！而你一个穷教书匠呢？你连车都买不起，都是他在帮你照顾你，可是你……”  
你却不能像他爱你那样爱他。  
他没等我把话说完就开口，我想他应该生气了，可从他语气里却听不出任何波动。  
“你错了。我不能接受他的感情，但我从来没向他隐瞒过这点，也不曾践踏过他的心意。像你这样优秀的人喜欢他，本来我也为他高兴……但是你为什么不用你的品质和能力去追求他，而是跑到本来当你是朋友的人面前大放厥词，甚至侮辱我的职业？小L，我很失望。道不同不相与谋，我看你我以后也不必再见面了。”  
（PS：评论区骂我重色轻友忘恩负义我都接受，毕竟那时候年轻，荷尔蒙上来谁还没犯过错误？但是爆粗的一律删评拉黑不送。顺给花痴师兄的妹子们再爆条料，这段争吵他从未告诉过任何人，包括BOSS和小胖在内，对我这个——姑且算是情敌吧——也真仁至义尽了。）

上次说到我以脑残电视剧中恶毒女（nan）配之资冲进Y大妄图让白师兄离开我男神，结果被师兄满血完虐，铩羽而归。  
然后不死心的我决定曲线救国，利用师兄这方的猪队友（小胖对不起）击败他。  
我的目的是打听出白师兄的前相好到底是何方神圣，居然让他至今念念不忘坚持拒绝BOSS——要是能把前相好找来让他把人带走就更好了。  
套小胖的话实在太简单了，人灌醉之后他四岁掀过几个女生裙子都问得出来，何况他对我一丁点防备都没有（师兄作为小胖心中的男神居然也没提醒他我有毒_(:з」∠)_）。  
然后我就听到了一个狗血爆棚——比我刚才讲的全部加起来都要狗血——的故事。并且让我欣慰的是，现在评论区骂我这个心机【友善度】的声音，将会随着之后大渣男的闪亮登场顺利转移作战目标，从而挽救我作为答主的形象（握拳）。

故事也是从十几年前（我到公司的十几年前，也就是现在的三十几年前）开始。那时白师兄还是我和小胖、BOSS现在这样风华正茂的年纪，在F老（就是前面提到过的那个泰斗）门下念Y大的直博生，是老爷子最器重（甚至可以说是托付衣钵）的弟子，学术界冉冉升起的一颗新星，前程远大。  
但转折在师兄博一的暑假发生了。  
作为一个富有爱心（小胖语）的好青年，白师兄每年都要带队去帝都的郊区支教。偏偏就是这次，他遇上了自己生命中最大的冤孽——一个心比天高（立志创业）却身无分文（给人偷了）的北漂青年。在荷尔蒙和力比多和天知道什么玩意儿的作用之下，师兄和这人一见钟情，那啥，一见如故。不仅接济他渡过危机，还邀他暂时加入支教的队伍，最后甚至借钱给他去创业。  
本来两人交朋友也没什么，最多赔点钱。但是白师兄弯得厉害，北漂君则是半弯不直，两个人看对了眼，干柴烈火滚作堆，谁也没办法把他们分开了。  
喜欢上这人之后师兄对他的事比对自己还上心，见心上人想创业缺少人手，咬咬牙就决定放弃学业去帮忙。F老自然不愿意放走这么好的学术苗子，他居然故意考砸了博士生的中期考试，然后成功申请将博士身份转成了硕士。  
老爷子本就难以接受同性恋这样的事，现在看他为了“儿女私情”竟自毁前程，差点没气出病来。等硕士毕业的时候，大家都默认白师兄被F老逐出门墙，再也不能吃学术这碗饭了。

师兄从此就帮着北漂创业。因为他头脑聪颖，之前又恶补了相关知识，再加上北漂君本身又很有商业才华，所以办得有声有色的。从最开始两个人的小公司，规模越来越大，终于在京城站稳了脚跟。  
但是之后发生的事情小胖就不是很清楚了，因为他们师门每个人传的都不一样。  
有人说白师兄和北漂的经营理念发生了严重的分歧，愤而出走。  
有人说白师兄和北漂选的接班人不合，被太子一系打击。  
有人说白师兄毕竟不是商科出身，掌握的那点知识已经不能适应公司的发展，所以退位让贤。  
有人说白师兄仗着自己和北漂的关系劣迹太多，比如生活奢侈，挪用公款，调戏女员工（这是什么鬼？）BALABALA。  
有人说白师兄和北漂七年之痒，对方有了更年轻乖巧的情人。  
还有人说是北漂家里要求他走上正轨，传宗接代。  
……  
但真正的原因是什么其实已经不重要了，我们能够看到的，就是白师兄和北漂君在公私两方面都彻底决裂。师兄净身出户，交出所有股权从公司离职，身上除了几件行李只有二百块钱（小胖告诉我北漂本来给了他足够花半辈子的钱作补偿，但是师兄当面把卡掰断扔到了对方脚下……我和小胖都颇为遗憾为什么不是扔到脸上）。一个月以后，北漂娶了某权贵的女儿，据说是奉子成婚。

之后师兄靠借钱和打工，租房住了一年。这段时间里，他把当初写得颇为仓促的硕士论文捡起来大改一遍，投给东瀛的几家高校，最后凭这个拿了全奖出去念phD。  
毕业之后重回Y大，在F老门前跪了两天两夜，终于得到老爷子的原谅，继续跟着他做博士后。留校任教也是顺理成章再无波折，兜兜转转还是把衣钵传给了他。据小胖说三年之内肯定能升教授和博导，而且其实最近五年的师弟师妹都是他代师收徒，适应起来不会有任何问题。  
我也打探出来了让小胖喜欢上师兄最直接的原因。  
他刚入学的时候，体型比现在还要臃肿很多，已经有些影响健康。当时是白师兄每天喊他早晚跑步，还教他怎么自己做热量低又好吃的食物，双管齐下彻底征服了小胖宽阔（？）外表之下一颗纯纯的少男心。  
PS：然而小胖现在还是每过一段时间必须吃肥猪肉否则不开心斯基……好在频率还不至于太高，随他去吧_(:з」∠)_

老实说，在我知道这个故事之后第一反应是五体投地跪下唱征服——再也兴不起一丝给这种牛人当情敌的念头，完全是“师兄我要为你生猴子”“师兄请正面【友善度】【友善度】”“师兄你为何不是一”的状态。  
然而我的八卦之心还有最后一个问题。  
于是那天早上我粗暴地晃醒小胖，在他将醒未醒的关头喝道：“呔！当初那个有眼无珠渣了咱们师兄的【友善度】【友善度】到底是谁！”  
小胖翻了翻眼皮，嘟哝道“还不就是那谁谁谁吗”。  
“那谁谁谁？怎么听着跟BOSS的名字这么【友善度】【友善度】像啊？”  
“对啊，就是公司的创始人，咱们BOSS那位英年早逝的哥……等等，我说了啥？我啥也没说！”  
我一枕头抽在小胖脑门上，却抽不掉自己满脑子的恐慌。  
只见我左半个脑仁上转动着“师兄你太牛了兄弟通吃啊渣男就像春天里的韭菜割了一茬又长一茬”。  
右半个脑仁上转动着“BOSS你的节操呢这就是传说中的好吃不过饺子吗其实你是俄狄浦斯情结吧是吧是吧”。  
横批“谁来邀请下我BOSS回答这个问题呢”（殴）。

咳咳，其实我当时就很不怕死地跑去问BOSS本人了，我早该这样——说不定连为前男神伤心的时间都能省出来。不过现在明白也不晚，知错能改，善莫大焉嘛。  
BOSS没揍我，也没扬言要扣我的工资，看上去心情不错。他点了根烟，讲故事似的说他和白师兄的感情。  
可能是他也把这些话放心里憋得太久了。  
“他确实曾是我哥的爱人。”  
“那个傻子，因为老哥的原因，把我们几个当作自己的家人一样看待。”  
“小时候只把他当作另一个哥哥，给我做饭送我上学，有什么担心说了会被哥揍的事，都可以跟他讲……当然从实质上来说，也许说他是‘姐姐’也没什么不对（笑）。”  
“到了青春期，就开始对他产生欲念，那些荒诞瑰丽的梦境就是最好的证明。从那以后，也从没有想象过自己会和他以外的人结为伴侣。”  
“当然，如果哥没有犯傻，而是一直和他那么恩爱的话……也许我有一天能放下他，转而寻求真正属于自己的幸福吧。”  
“但是既然现在发生了这样的事，我就绝不允许自己抛下他不管。”  
“比起我哥来，我很多方面都不够优秀，公司在我手中也是守成而已……但我相信自己能给他那个男人给不了的东西，比如说，一个温暖的余生。”  
“我只是需要更多的时间……能够抚平他心中伤口，让他不再这么抵触我的时间。”

而我还能说什么呢？  
就只有向这两个人奉上最真挚的祝福罢了。

PS：有人问前老板的死因。有阴谋论说暗害的，但BOSS和师兄都倾向于是过度劳累压垮了自己的身体。所以大家千万不要仗着自己年轻欠“健康”太多债啊。至于这里面有没有跟师兄分手后心情不佳的因素，就只有天知道了。  
PPS：有人问我和小胖的恋爱史。请参考：有一个吃货男朋友是种怎样的体验-匿名用户的回答。  
PPPS：有人问我们几个的近况。老爷子前两年刚去世，走得很安详，我以学生家属的身份参加了葬礼。师兄（背后跟着BOSS）满世界抄唐以前的古碑，不过每月会回去给Y大学生上一次课。BOSS把公司传给了他侄子（就是师兄前男友的儿子），紧跟师兄的脚步，每到一地就砸钱找人出版他写的（情）诗集。我和小胖攒够了养老本，从员工转型为股东，也开始了环游世界的旅行。每到一个地方，我写风景专栏，他写美食专栏。小老板在师兄和BOSS的调教下非常能干，年轻有为，看来公司十几二十几年内不会倒闭……如果他不是成天缠着我家宝贝女儿（收养的）就更好了。  
All is well.


End file.
